highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Asia Argento
'''Asia Argento' is one of the many female protagonists of High School DxD. She is a third-year high school student at Kuoh Academy in Class 3-B and is a girl with a very gentle heart who possesses a rare Sacred Gear, Twilight Healing, in her body that is capable of healing the wounds of Humans, Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils alike. She was formerly Rias Gremory's Bishop but now serves as Issei Hyoudou's Bishop. Appearance Asia is a pretty young girl with long golden hair and green eyes. Her body measurements are cm. Her slim body is due to her weight being quite low kg. Her hair flows all the way down to her back, with split bangs over her forehead and a single strand sticking out from the top, sloping backward. Asia's height is 155 cm. (5 feet 1 inch) making her one of the shortest female characters in the series. Her former main attire consisted of a dark teal nun outfit with light blue accents, a white veil over her head with light blue accents, a brown satchel slung on her right hip (where she holds her Bible), and brown boots with black straps in an X-shaped pattern. She also wore a silver cross necklace around her neck (she was later forced to remove it after becoming a Devil). Upon transferring to Kuoh Academy, she wears the Kuoh Academy girls' uniform, albeit with a black sweater vest over her dress shirt in place of the cape and corset which has become her current main attire. Personality Asia is extremely shy, innocent and fairly inexperienced in things like socializing. Despite being reincarnated as a Devil, Asia still believes in God and follows His teachings such as praying to Him and reading the Bible, which would usually result in her getting severe headaches. Even when she was still a human, she harbored no hate towards Devils and treated everyone equally, regardless of what they were. Asia was also in deep shock when she learned from Kokabiel that the God of the Bible was dead. Asia became more "bold" in her relationship with Issei when the other girls start being intimate and dislike the idea of being left out. Asia thinks of Issei very highly and wants to stay with him forever. However, she will get jealous and pinch his cheeks whenever he lusts over other girls and despite being shy, she will slap someone like Diodora when they insult Issei. History Asia was abandoned by her mother when she was a baby and was raised in a church. Sometime during her childhood, she gained the ability to use her Twilight Healing and became known as The Holy Priestess. It was during that time that Diodora Astaroth devised a plan to have Asia heal him, a Devil, and cause her banishment from the Church with people labeling her as a "witch". With no place to go, Asia had to rely on the Fallen Angels. Plot The Red Dragon Emperor's Awakening Asia first appeared in Volume 1 as an underling of Raynare, which in reality was a plan by the latter to steal Asia's Sacred Gear. After having her Sacred Gear removed from her body which resulted in her death, Rias revives her as a Devil under her as her Bishop. She transfers to Kuoh Academy after Issei rescues her from the Fallen Angels, where she is in the same class as Issei. In Volume 2, she moves into Issei's house with Rias's help. She later goes to a mountain to train in preparation for the Rating Game between her master and her former fiancé, Riser Phenex. During the Rating Game, she stayed back at the headquarters with Rias due to her lack of combat abilities. She accompanies Rias when she goes to the enemy's headquarters, healing Rias while she is fighting Riser. Her movement were later restricted to prevent her from further healing Rias and Issei's wounds. After Rias resigns from the match following Issei's defeat by Riser's hands, Asia spent 2 days trying to heal Issei but to no avail and was happy when he woke up. When Issei heads to the Underworld to rescue Rias, Asia wanted to follow him but was stopped by Issei. Asia, however, made Issei promise her that he will win and bring Rias back with him. Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor In Volume 3, during Xenovia and Irina Shidou's visit to the Occult Research Club to tell the Gremory Team to not interfere with their job, the two eventually met Asia remembering her as a former "Holy Maiden", calling her a "witch" for sinking so low to become a Devil. She was also shocked to learn that the God from the Bible died from the Great War from Kokabiel. In Volume 4 during the conference between the Three Factions, Issei wanting to know why Asia was exiled from the Church despite her beliefs, asked the Archangel, Michael, to which he responds that after the death of the God of the Bible, the system of the Heavens became inoperable until he and the other Seraphs took over but were unable to operate it like the God from the Bible had. Due to this, the belief in the religion weakened and they had no choice but to kick out those that might seem like a threat to the system. When asked by Michael about her current lifestyle, Asia happily responded that she was fond of her current lifestyle and had gained lots of friends and family. In Volume 5, Asia goes to the Underworld along with the other members of the Occult Research Club for the upcoming Young Devils Gathering that Rias has to attend. During the Rating Game between Rias and Sona Sitri, Asia was eliminated when trying to heal Issei from his blood loss after her healing aura was turned into an offensive aura by Momo Hanakai's Reversal Magic which ended up eliminating both Momo and herself. At the end of Volume 5, she is reunited with the Devil that she saved in the past, Diodora Astaroth, who proposes to her. In Volume 6, she was kidnapped by Diodora during the Rating Game between Rias and Diodora, who was in cahoots with the Khaos Brigade's Old Satan Faction. It was then revealed that Diodora was the one who set up Asia's excommunication from the Church. After she was saved by Issei, she was sent into the Dimensional Gap by Shalba Beelzebub, which triggered Issei's Juggernaut Drive but was rescued by the Vali Team. Asia then runs with Issei for their three-legged race and received cheers from the Occult Research Club members and Azazel. While Asia tends to Issei behind the gym, she kissed him on the lips for the first time and confessed that she loved him and will always be with him. The Heroic Oppai Dragon In Volume 9, Asia and the other second-year students of the Occult Research Club took part in the class trip to Kyoto. Prior to the trip, she was given a special card to allow Issei to use Promotion even without the King's presence. In Volume 10, she, along with Akeno and Koneko cured Issei of Raynare's "curse", telling their feelings to him so he can overcome his fear. She and the rest of the Occult Research Club members were later seen peeping at Issei who confessed his love to Rias, congratulating them while Asia claims that she can follow after Rias. In Volume 11, Asia accompanies Issei, Yuuto, and Akeno to the Underworld for their middle-class promotion test. While resting, Asia asked Azazel on whether or not she can attain Balance Breaker, which Azazel confirms, saying that she might even obtain a sub-species Balance Breaker but asked her if she knows her weakness, which Asia asks if it is the fact she is useless in battle aside from healing. Azazel, however, told her that her weakness is her inability to defend herself and advises Asia to make contracts with other creatures that have a strong defense after confirming that Asia has a Sprite Dragon under her. When Cao Cao and Georg attacked the Gremory and Vali Team, Cao Cao used one of the abilities of his Balance Breaker to redirect Kuroka and Le Fay's attack towards Asia and an injured Xenovia, forcing Issei to use his Triaina Knight to protect them, severely injuring and making him incapable of battle. At the end of Volume 11, Asia, like the rest of the girls of the Gremory Team, was surprised to see only Issei's Evil Pieces return and was confused, asking where he is. In Volume 12, Asia and the Gremory Team stayed in the Gremory Palace, as the whole team was still in shock at Issei's "death" with Asia proclaiming that she wants to go to Issei's place but knows that Issei will be sad at her for doing so. Later, the Gremory Team went to visit Ajuka Beelzebub in the human world, where they were confronted by Siegfried and the Old Satan Faction. When Yuuto and Siegfried fought one more time, Asia's healing did not show much effect due to her lack of will to move until Issei's Evil Pieces glowed and transferred his thoughts to Asia, allowing her to regain her will. After Issei's return and Cao Cao's defeat, she, along with the Occult Research Club members, Azazel, and Ophis, was joyed with Issei's return and she wanted to go on a date with Issei. The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions In Volume 14, Asia was able to summon Fafnir to aid them in their fight against Grendel revealing that she was successful in having a pact with the Dragon King with Ophis' assistance. In Volume 15, Asia is seen in her school swimsuit cheering Xenovia and Irina in their swimming match. In Volume 16, Asia, along with the Occult Research Club members, Bennia, and Loup Garou, went to Romania to aid Rias and Yuuto that were confined in the Tepes castle. She later participated in the attempt to stop the extraction of the Longinus, Sephiroth Graal, from Valerie Tepes and rescue her; aiding the group that fights with the enhanced Vampires and Grendel. Asia then helped the residents of the Carmilla's castle town that were injured by the mass-produced Evil Dragons. After their return from Romania, she participated in the meeting for the formation of D×D. In Volume 17, Asia and the Occult Research Club went to the Underworld and participated in the experience day for the school Sona Sitri built located at Auros in the Agares territory. While doing the respective activities assigned to them, Qlippoth managed to surround both Auros and Agreas inside a barrier and announced their intent to attack after a certain period of time. Before the time was up, they reconfirmed their plan and Asia was tasked to help the wounded using Ryuuteimaru to transport her around the battlefield with Rossweisse guarding her. Asia and the Occult Research Club went to Heaven in Volume 18 to talk to Michael about the Christmas project the alliance is working on. After the meeting, Michael informed them about the death of officials from the Church and the presence of Evil Dragons that were present. While the others were resting at the park on the First Heaven, Asia talked to the familiars she recently made a pact with Anselm, Cyril, Simeon, and Gregory; mass-produced Evil Dragons that were charmed by Fafnir's actions in the fight against Qlippoth. She reminded them not to be worried or be scared at the Angels and do what they say. Moments later, the attack of Qlippoth on Heaven started. When Asia, who was protecting a severely injured Fafnir, was slapped by Rizevim Livan Lucifer, Fafnir went into a mad rage and attacked Rizevim savagely and was able to tear off one of his arms. After the fight against Qlippoth in Heaven, Asia, and the Occult Research Club celebrated Christmas and it was announced that she will take over as the new President of the Club. Even though she was reluctant, Asia accepted the position. In Volume 19, Asia and her friends went to Kyoto for new years where she prayed to a shrine for Fafnir's recovery. Asia participated in the fight against the exorcists that rebelled against the Church. After the fight, Vasco Strada gave an envelope to Asia containing letters from the people that she healed when she was still called a holy maiden. Strada said that even after she was exiled, the letters still continued to be delivered. He also said that when he heard of Asia's exile, he tried to help her but was too late. In Volume 20, Asia, along with the Occult Research Club, the Sitri group, and Azazel, went to a dimension owned by Ajuka Beelzebub. After hearing the explanations given by Ajuka revolving the corruption that was prevalent in the Rating Games, they were ordered to immediately go back to Kuoh Town by Ajuka as a report came in that Ophis was attacked by an Evil Dragon and Issei's parents were held hostage. The D×D team then prepared to, for the first time, be on the offensive against Qlippoth as Vali's team finally located Agreas' location. After the fight against the Evil Dragon Niðhöggr, Asia and Issei separated from the group to find and save Issei's parents as according to Rias, it is only appropriate for the "son and daughter" to rescue their parents. When Issei's identity was exposed in front of his parents by Rizevim, Asia tried to persuade Issei's parents to believe them and that the Issei right now is still their son. Rizevim then tried to attack Issei's parents by shooting demonic energy after coming to the conclusion that Issei was able to stand over and over again because of Asia and his parents. Asia exclaimed in a determined voice that she will absolutely protect Issei's parents. She put her hands together as if she was praying and a golden aura that took the form of a giant golden dragon was emitted from her. Asia's eyes glowed gold as well. The golden aura covered the three people and was able to seemingly cancel out all of Rizevim's attacks. She had unlocked her Balance Breaker. In Volume 21, a week after Trihexa had been unleashed, Asia and her friends joined the army on an island on the coastal waters of Japan awaiting the arrival of Qlippoths army of Evil Dragons, fake Scale Mails and one of the imperial beast bodies led by Apophis. As everyone charges into battle, Asia activates her Balance Breaker and creates a field that protects everyone from danger. Powers & Abilities Magic Practitioner: As a Bishop, Asia has shown great potential in using magic. As of Volume 14, Asia is studying under Rossweisse in order to learn summoning and transport magic to help defend herself and increase her combat strength. Using her Bishop trait she can enhance her healing abilities with Twilight Saint Affection along with Fafnir's golden aura. Pact: Asia can also make a pact, specifically with dragons. With the help of Ophis' blessing, Azazel, Rias, Rossweisse and Akeno, she can make pacts with various classes of Dragons; even higher classes, especially Fafnir the Golden Dragon King. She uses Fafnir and the other four Evil Dragons (that she tamed using Fafnir's skills) to protect herself in order for her to heal her comrades. Praying: Asia is one of the two Devils, the other being Xenovia, that can pray to God without receiving damage in the form of a headache after Issei made a request to Michael to allow them to pray to God. Dragon Tamer: She's shown to have the talent of compatibility and outstanding luck with Dragons, as she made a pact with a baby Sprite Dragon, Rassei, whose race is notoriously untamable. After receiving Ophis' blessing, her compatibility increased, and she made a pact with one of the Five Dragon Kings, Fafnir. After the events of Volume 17, Asia was able to make a pact with four mass-produced Evil Dragons who were named Anselmus, Cyril, Gregorios, and Simeon, which is an act that only Evil Gods were able to do before. Equipment Twilight Healing ( ): Asia's Sacred Gear which allows her to fully heal humans, Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels alike. Asia herself shows no actual fighting technique, and mostly relies on her healing abilities. She can send the healing powers of Twilight Healing in the form of a projectile, but it is slightly inferior to her direct touch. In Volume 11, it is stated that Asia can create a bow and arrow of healing power, and if the arrow is about to hit an enemy, it will disperse instead of healing them. *'Twilight Saint Affection': Asia's achieved Balance Breaker in Volume 20. Asia's Balance Breaker takes the form of a Golden Dragon Armor with red jewels that cover her body and grants her a field of absolute defense and protection. For a limited time, Asia can cover a field with tremendous healing energy and can negate any damage from virtually any sources. It does not negate the attack but rather it negates the damage that the attack would inflict. As Fafnir's aura is included as well, it also boasts immense defense on top of the healing ability. Trivia *Asia's birthday is on May 11.Ishibumi's twitter *Asia Argento is named after the famous Italian actress of the same name, daughter of horror director Dario Argento, who is known to have played a number of roles as a nun. **Asia's last name is also the Italian word for "Silver", in reference to the silver cross she once wore prior to being revived into a Devil. Silver crosses are common among the Catholic clergy, particularly exorcists. *During her "date" with Issei in Volume 1, Asia gained a yellow mouse plush doll she named "Racchuu-kun" that resembles Pikachu from Pokemon. *Asia first noticed that Issei's request to Michael for her and Xenovia to be able to pray was granted during a date with Issei.High School D×D New BD1 Asia Volume *Interestingly, Asia's four Evil Dragons Anselmus, Cyril, Gregorios, and Simeon are all names of religious figures. *Asia's first-ever meeting with Issei may have been foreshadowing to the relationship between Cleria Belial and Masaomi Yaegaki, as at first, Asia and Issei similarly to Cleria and Masaomi, were forbidden from seeing each other in the same town; Kuoh Town due to the Devil's side and Angel's side still at feuds with each other. *Asia, alongside Akeno, have the most familiars in the series with both having six each. *Asia alongside Xenovia, make videos giving expository about Japan’s daily school life from a foreigner’s perspective and upload them to DeviTube. Irina is sometimes called in as a guest to which the trio became a popular streaming group. *All the villains who have hurt Asia directly (Raynare, Freed, Diodora, Shalba, and Rizevim) have all died. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Devil Category:Kuoh Academy Category:Occult Research Club Category:Bishop Category:Hyoudou Residence Category:DxD Category:Featured Article Category:Issei Hyoudou's Peerage